Lemon Curd
by Hazkiel
Summary: [UA] Eren est obligé de travailler après un tragique accident ayant couté la vie à ses parents. Travaillant de longues heures comme barman et rentrant au petit matin chez lui, dans ce minuscule appartement situé dans une banlieue mal famée, il rencontrera un mystérieux inconnu... Acide comme le citron, doux comme la crème... (LeviXEren)
1. Chapter 1

**Lemon Curd**

« Je peux vous apporter autre chose ? »

Eren détestait cet emploi.

De nature plutôt enjouée, il ne supportait plus de voir, chaque soir de chaque semaine plus d'hommes d'âge moyen, déprimés par la vie. Souvent, l'un d'entre eux semblait tellement au fond du gouffre que le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de la réconforter. Mais leur désespoir semblait si grand qu'en définitive, si l'homme semblait quelque peu apaisé et qu'Eren semblait joyeux en apparence, il sentait au fond de lui un immense vide, laissé par les personnes qu'il avait déjà perdues et cet avenir incertain qui était le sien.

Mais il devait continuer à travailler, chaque soir de la semaine avant de rentrer chez lui. Ce travail lui assurait non seulement de quoi subvenir à ses besoins mais également de réunir progressivement une petite somme qui lui permettrait d'ici quelques années de reprendre ses études.

Depuis la mort de ses parents dans un spectaculaire accident de voiture, il devait se débrouiller seul. Il avait presque atteint la majorité à cette époque, et après les quelques années désastreuses qu'il avait passé à errer de foyer en foyer, il avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main et avait prit son indépendance.

Souvent, le travail était dur et peu gratifiant, mais jamais il n'avait regretté cette décision.

Eren rejoignit les vestiaires après son service. Il se dévêtit rapidement, rangea soigneusement son uniforme dans son casier et pris ses propres habits – jean, tennis de ville et sweat. Il prit une douche rapidement puis se rhabilla, avant d'attraper ses affaires, de saluer ses collègues et de s'engager dans les rues de la ville, désertes à cette heure plus qu'avancée de la nuit. Il n'aimait pas faire ce trajet seul. De temps en temps, une de ses collègues, qui semblait s'être prise d'affection pour lui, faisait le trajet pour une bonne part avec lui, habitant non loin d'ici. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle n'était pas venue. Les choses étaient ainsi dans ce coin de la ville : on survis, on mange, on dort. On se lie de temps en temps avec quelques personnes, mais dès qu'on peut foutre le camp, on le fait, sans un regard en arrière.

Eren arriva juste à temps pour monter dans la dernière rame de métro, et s'assit lourdement à une place vacante. Le wagon était presque vide, et seules deux autres personnes voyageaient avec lui : une femme au visage tiré de fatigue, et un homme ivre qui semblait s'être assoupi depuis un bon moment, sa tête dodelinant sur sa poitrine, où s'était formée une tâche sombre, qu'agrandissait le filet de salive s'écoulant de ses lèvres.

L'attention d'Eren se reporta sur la vitre face à lui. Il semblait bien jeune, cependant ses yeux étaient ceux d'un vieillard. Eteints. Pâles. Blasés.

Il sorti son baladeur et enfonca ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, se concentrant sur la musique et fermant les yeux. Bientôt, il atteint son arrêt, et sorti de la rame, puis de la bouche de métro, les mains enfoncer dans les poches dans l'espoir de les réchauffer. Il se dirigea vers son immeuble, non loin de là.

Le garçon soupira. Il franchit le portail, se dirigea vers les escaliers et rejoignit bientôt la porte de son appartement. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers son balcon après s'être déchaussé. Il s'accouda à la balustrade et contempla les lumières mouvantes de la ville qui s'étendait non lion. Son salaire ne lui permettait pas d'y vivre, il avait donc choisi un petit appartement dans une banlieue assez éloignée, le forçant à utiliser les transports en commun matin et soir. La nuit était fraîche, et la bise lui fouettait le visage. Eren aimait ce moment de la nuit où tout était silencieux, les habitants du coin dormant depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Il resta là à contempler le paysage alentour, puis rentra à l'intérieur, prenant soin de fermer la baie vitrée derrière lui.

Il traversa la seule pièce constituant son appartement et fit couler l'eau dans la douche, lui permettant de chauffer un minimum pendant qu'il se déshabillait de nouveau. Eren se lavait toujours deux fois : la première fois lui permettait de se débarrasser de toute odeur du bar –tabac, alcool, parfum des clients, odeur du bois dégagée par le comptoir… la deuxième fois était moins utile, mais lorsqu'il se lavait, il avait l'impression de se sentir plus léger, comme si une partie du poids qui le retenait dans ce monde s'en allait. Seulement, ce poids ne le quittait jamais vraiment. Il le ressentait à chaque instant, chaque jour un peu plus pesant. Oui, il avait hâte que sa vie change.

Il enfila prestement un pantalon de jogging, un simple tee-shirt blanc et un polo. Après un quart d'heure passé à végéter devant la télé, sentant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas si facilement après ses quelques tracas de la soirée, il enfila une paire de chaussures et choisit d'aller faire un tour dans la rue en bas de son immeuble pour se vider la tête.

Il n'emporta que ses clés, se disant que la balade serait brève et qu'après le nombre d'heures de travail qu'il avait fourni, la fatigue ne tarderai pas à le rattraper, le forçant à faire demi-tour et à rentrer.

Tout en marchant, il admirait le ciel. Il était dégagé ce soir, ce qui était plus que rare dans cet environnement pollué par le centre ville la moitié du temps, pluvieux le reste du temps.

Ses pas le conduisirent plus loin que prévu, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était jamais venu dans ce coi du quartier. Au loin, il aperçut un par cet dirigea ses pas vers les balançoires, intrigué et toujours pas fatigué le moins du monde.

Il enjamba sans difficulté le portail qui gisait sur ses gonds, rouillé et inutile depuis un moment déjà à assurer la sécurité du périmètre de ce petit coin de verdure inattendu.

Le jeune homme s'assit dans une balancoire, faisant tinter les chaînes la retenant à la strcture. La nuit était calme, et les bruits de la nature étaient appaisants. Il se mit à somnoler sans même s'en rendre compte.

Une sorte de murmure le réveilla, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux soudainement. Quatre individus lui faisaient face. L'un deux, positionné devant les trois autres, souriait d'un air méchant. Son visage chevalin était contracté en un sourire cruel, et tout dans sa posture transpirait la suffisance. Eren comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait d'une des nombreuses bandes de voyous du coin, et que ce parc était leur territoire. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir emmené son téléphone.

Face-de-Cheval s'avanca en ricanant, et à sa démarche, il était évident qu'il s'agissait du chef.

« Allez, merdeux, file tout ton fric et ton téléphone ! Grouille-toi ou je vais te faire très mal ! »

Les yeux du garçon furent attirés par un éclat dans la main du voyou : la lame du couteau qu'il avait sorti avait accroché un rayon de lune. Le jeune homme déglutit : il savait que dans ce genre de situation, la victime ne se faisait pas simplement dérober ses affaires, mais versait aussi son sang, sans raison apparente, dans bien des cas…

Il se maudit une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir prit son téléphone…

Quand tout à coup, aussi incongru que cette pensée lui parut, il se mit à rire. D'abord, ce ne fut qu'une sorte de gargouillis, que les voyous interprétèrent comme un signe de peur, ce qui les fit ricaner. Quand Eren se mit à franchement rire, rejetant la tête en arrière, les chapines de la balancoire tintant de plus belle, les voyous s'immobilisèrent, interdits.

« Mais il est con, celui-là ! Tu comprends pas ou quoi ? »

Eren ne pouvait retenir le fou rire qui s'était emparé de lui. Même s'il avait pensé à prendre son téléphone, il ne lui aurait absolument servi à rien. Non seulement la police n'intervenait jamais dans ce genre d'endroit, même après la découverte d'un corps dans le coin, mais en plus, il n'aurait pu appeler personne. Les seuls numéros composant son faible répertoire étaient ceux du bar, de Mikasa –sa collègue- qui avait mystérieusement disparue depuis quelques jours, et de son ancienne maison, numéro qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à effacer même après tout ce temps. Il était tout seul, dans un moment comme celui-ci, et il se dit que sa nuit promettait de ne pas s'améliorer davantage que sa journée, si ce n'était pire.

« Mais il se fout de notre gueule, ce petit con ? Connie, va lui faire la peau à cette enflure ! »

Le plus petit des voyous s'avanca, dans une posture belliqueuse, sûr de sa supériorité sur ce chétif garçon qui se trouvait devant lui, assis sur cette balançoire, dans des vêtements presque trop grands pour lui.

Le corps d'Eren était parcouru de légers tremblements tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, ayant retrouvé un semblant de sérieux dans la situation à laquelle il était confronté. Il se releva doucement. Il le savait, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de se défendre et d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne l'aider.

N'importe qui lui ayant prêté un minimum d'attention à cet instant aurait vu le doré flamboyant dans son regard, son rictus figé, le mouvement imperceptible que firent ses muscles tandis que son buste s'effaçait légèrement, prêt à recevoir l'assaut lui étant destiné.

Dans toutes les situations dangereuses qu'il avait traversé jusqu'alors, et sans qu'il y ait réellement prêté attention, Eren avait réagi instinctivement, se battant furieusement pour se protéger, habité, possédé presque par une rage indicible qui traversait tout son corps, lui donnant une volonté de fer et une force peu commune.

Mais le voyou, aveuglé par sa soif de se battre, ne prit pas le temps de le regarder plus avant, et se lança la tête la première dans le corps-à-corps.

Eren d'une torsion du buste s'effaça sous l'assaut de son agresseur, qui tenta de réagir, mais trop lentement. Balançant maladroitement son bras droit pour frapper Eren au visage alors qu'il cherchait toujours son équilibre, l'autre en profita pour écarter sa main de son avant-bras, et le frappa sous le menton, de la paume de la main, lui brisant plusieurs dents. Le voyou se plia sous la douleur, ce dont Eren profita pour lui décocher un coup de coude retourné à la tempe, puis lui écraser le visage de son genou, l'envoyant au tapis pour un petit moment.

Les trois autres voyous avaient marqué un temps d'arrêt face à ce soudain revirement, mais cela ne dura pas : d'un même mouvement, ils le chargèrent, à couteaux tirés, prêt à déchirer la chair de leur victime et à faire couler son sang.

S'ensuivit une furieuse mêlée où, à cause du nombre, Eren recevait pour chaque coup donnée deux coups en réponse. Ce fut un violent échange de coups de poings, de pied et d'esquive lorsque l'un d'eux tentait de lui enfoncer son arme dans le torse ou le visage.

Alors que le combat se déplaçait en forçant Eren à reculer face à eux, le garçon marcha sur une pierre, ce qui le fit trébucher sur le dos, sa tête cognant durement le sol. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide et chaud se répandre dans ses cheveux, les rendant poisseux contre son crâne. Les trois voyous suspendirent leurs gestes, et tandis que la tête d'Eren pulsait sourdement, brouillant sa vision, il vit apparaître au-dessus de lui Tête-de-Cheval, le regard mauvais, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

« Tu ne reconnaîtra pas dans le miroir quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, sale connard ! »

Alors qu'il approchait son couteau du visage d'Eren, ce dernier distingua une forme qui se déplaçait en marge de sa vision. Il prit d'abord la silhouette pour un des voyous, avant d'entendre un râle et de vaguement distinguer le visage surpris de Tête-de-Cheval.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » fut tout ce que le chef de bande parvint à dire avant que le troisième voyous ne s'effondre sur lui, le nez en sang. Puis la silhouette fondit sur lui, et tandis que la vision d'Eren s'assombrissait, il entendit Tête-de-Cheval couiner avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. La dernière chose que le jeune homme perçut fut des cheveux noirs et brillants, séparés par une raie impeccable sur le coté, qui lui chatouillèrent les pommettes tandis que l'inconnu se penchait sur lui pour vérifier ses pupilles. Il entendit des mots prononcés d'une voix suave, grave, lui parvenant dans un lointain murmure, et dont il ne comprit pas le sens… puis il perdit connaissance.

**Salut! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, vous comprendrez vraiment le titre dans le prochain chapitre... Je suis sensée dormir depuis plusieurs heures, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire! Je vais quand même aller me coucher sans relire avant de poster, pare que je me lève dans trois heures, moi! 0_0 je corrigerai ce weekend, promis!**

**J'ai toujours trouvé que Levi était comme une tarte au citron meringuée (ça faisait un titre très laid donc j'ai pris le Lemon Curd à la place ^^')... Pas vous? Déjà, parce qu'il est carrément à croquer, mais aussi parce qu'il a ce caractère revêche, mais on sent bien que c'est juste pour se protéger... Il est sensible en réalité, et peut même être très gentil je pense. Mais un ancien voyou, ça a une sacré carapace, hein? ^^**

**Allez, j'arrête de divaguer! A la prochaine! :D**

_\- Pourquoi travailler quand avec quelques mots on peut s'évader si loin? - =^^=_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

La première chose qu'Eren perçut fut un bruit. Sec, régulier… Résonnant. Il connaissait ce bruit, il lui était familier… Il ouvrit les yeux. Un réveil lui faisait face, posé sur la table de nuit jouxtant le lit où il se trouvait allongé. Le petit appareil égrenait bruyamment les secondes, puis les minutes, imperturbable. Le garçon avait la tête qui tournait, il se sentait nauséeux. Il fixa quelques instants le réveil, le temps de se clarifier les idées et de se repasser mentalement les évènements de la veille.

Il se rappelait s'être promené dans le parc. Il faisait frais, il avait décidé de rester un peu en attendant le sommeil. Puis… Oui, une bande de voyous l'avait attaqué. Il se souvenait de leur attitude agressive, de la pensée qu'il devait se défendre, puis comme un blanc dans son esprit. Il se revoyait au travers de flashes, rendant coup pour coup, dans un brouillard épais. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, ses réflexes avaient pris le pas sur sa conscience, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde l'équilibre.

Après cela, tout était encore plus embrouillé, il se souvenait seulement d'étranges bruits de bagarre, puis le silence. Enfin une phrase, presque chuchotée, et un visage aux traits indistincts, des cheveux assez longs et noirs, et une paire d'yeux… Froids. Et tristes. Comme ceux qui venaient d'apparaître de nouveau dans son champ de vision.

Eren sursauta.

L'homme s'en rendit compte et lui adressa un sourire qu'il devait vouloir rassurant, mais qui était simplement las.

« T'en fais pas gamin, je ne mords pas. Tu t'es salement tapé la tête, alors je t'ai amené chez moi le temps que tu te réveilles. C'était plus proche que l'hôpital. »

L'homme n'ajouta rien, comme si tout le reste se passait d'explications. Il se releva et s'éclipsa de la pièce, laissant Eren seul dans celle-ci.

Avec difficulté, Eren se redressa et jeta un regard alentour.

L'appartement était petit et incroyablement austère. N'étaient quelques dessins au fusain, savamment exécutés et accrochés aux murs par des punaises, toute décoration n'avait pas sa place en ces lieux. Pour ce qu'Eren pouvait en voir, le mobilier était simplement constitué du lit, d'une table basse et quelques coussins jetés autour, en guise d'assises. Une vieille télévision était posée sur ce qui semblait être un tabouret dans un coin, et diffusait un bourdonnement à peine audible dans la pièce, tandis que des images un peu floues traversaient son écran par moments, comme des fantômes venus rendre visite puis repartis à peine arrivés. La dernière pièce du mobilier était la table de nuit aux cotés d'Eren, qui supportait simplement une lampe des plus banales, à l'abat-jour jauni par le temps, et ce vieux réveil mécanique qui continuait de prendre la mesure du temps qui s'écoulait.

L'étrange homme reparu soudain, portant un plateau chargé d'un bol, d'une tasse et de couverts, qu'il posa sur le coin du lit avant de s'éloigner de nouveau, pour s'asseoir cette fois sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sans rien dire, il remonta un genou sur lequel il posa sa joue, et resta ainsi à fixer Eren avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Le garçon, ne sachant comment se comporter pour une des premières fois de sa vie, pris la tasse fumante et la porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide noir lui brûla la langue et y déposa une saveur très amère de café trop fort. Eren toussa, recrachant la moitié de sa gorgée dans sa tasse.

« Désolé. Je le bois toujours comme ça… » articula à peine l'homme.

« Oh, ça ne fait rien, il est très bon » menti le garçon.

La demi-heure qui suivi vit Eren, très mal à l'aise, manger son repas et l'homme, d'une immobilité de statue, le fixer sans rien dire de plus.

Une fois le plat terminé, le brun se releva et reparti de nouveau avec le plateau qu'il emmena dans ce qui constituait vraisemblablement sa cuisine.

« Je dois aller travailler. Repose-toi jusqu'à ce que je rentre. Et pas la peine de fouiller ou de tenter de me voler, tu as devant toi tout ce que j'ai »

Sans ajouter un mot, l'homme enfila un manteau noir et des bottines.

Eren fit mine de se lever pour partir, mais l'autre lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas hors de son lit.

« Quand je dis « repose-toi », ça veut dire que tu restes là bien sagement et que tu dors, c'est bien clair ? »

Eren glapit, se demandant si finalement les voyous ne valaient pas mieux. Ne sachant si les paroles de l'autre étaient menaçantes ou juste bourrues, il se rallongea sagement.

L'homme quitta l'appartement sur ces mots, l'air satisfait, et Eren resta allongé ainsi, se demandant qui était ce personnage saugrenu.

Bientôt le sommeil le gagna de nouveau et il se rendormit.

Il fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte, et constata avec surprise qu'il avait dormi la majeure partie de la journée et que le soir était tombé, disséminant dans la pièce la fraîcheur de la nuit par la fenêtre restée entrouverte.

Cette fois, pendant que l'homme se déchaussait dans l'entrée, Eren se leva d'un geste preste pour se saisir de ses habits, avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur

« Je me sens vraiment mieux, je ne sais comment vous remercier… » Pas de réaction de l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serait arrivé sans vous, vous m'avez vraiment sorti d'un sacré bordel… »

« Ne jure pas. Ou je te rince la bouche au savon. »

Ton net, tranchant. Mots froids.

« Ah, euh… Pardon. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai plus qu'abusé de votre hospitalité, et de plus mes parents doivent s'inquiéter »

L'homme enlève son manteau, q'il lisse pour en retirer l'humidité avant de le suspendre à une patère juste à coté de la porte.

Eren se rhabille pendant ce temps dans un silence total, puis enfile ses chaussures prestement et attrape la poignée de porte pour sortir, quand tout à coup une main se pose sur la sienne, suspendant son geste.

« Pourquoi me mentir ? Je sais parfaitement que tu n'as ni parents ni famille… » chuchote l'homme à son oreille.

Tout à coup Eren se rend compte de l'obscurité régnante, et cela lui fait froid dans le dos. Il a envie de repousser l'autre d'un coup d'épaule, d'ouvrir la porte et de s'enfuir à toute volée, et pourtant… Pourtant, une étincelle, comme une force lui saisissant les tripes le fait se retourner vers l'homme, le souffle court.

« Je… J'ai… Oublié…Votre nom ? » réussi-t-il à articuler, ne trouvant rien de pertinent à dire d'autre

« Levi »

Et ce dernier saisit Eren violemment par les cheveux à pleines mains, forçant le visage du garçon vers le sien, et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui poussant le dos contre la porte pour l'empêcher de se soustraire au baiser.

« Et si tu veux me rendre la pareille, reste ici cette nuit… Offre-toi à moi corps et âme»


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Eren avala avec difficulté sa salive. Levi se pencha sur lui et ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes avant de s'y coller avec passion, avidité presque. Avant d'avoir le visage de l'homme si proche du sien, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la beauté de ses traits était quasiment à couper le souffle.

Sa peau marmoréenne laissait courir un réseau de veines bleutée dans son cou, qu'Eren se surprit à vouloir embrasser. Tout son corps semblait engourdi, comme si ses propres veines véhiculaient une drogue qui lui tournait la tête et lui rompait le souffle.

Levi interrompit son baiser avant de le fixer, les yeux dans les yeux. Et ces yeux, quel éclat ! Les pupilles dilatées, semblaient le fixer comme un chat fixe un insecte avant de lui bondir dessus, et le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être entièrement nu sous ce regard perçant.

Eren revint subitement à lui. Levi était toujours pressé contre lui, et quoiqu'un peu plus petit, la force qu'il mettait dans son étreinte fit perdre l'équilibre au jeune homme, et son dos glissa contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assis sur le sol. Levi accompagna son mouvement sans chercher à l'empêcher, et dans un même geste coulé, profita de sa nouvelle position pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, un genou entre ses jambes, l'autre près de sa hanche droite.

Sans le quitter des yeux, qui étaient toujours rivés à ceux vert émeraude du jeune homme, il défit sa chemise, tout doucement, bouton après bouton. Ses gestes étaient lents et calculés, d'une sensualité folle, délicats et précis.

Eren baissa les yeux pour contempler son torse offert, si blanc, parfait. Ses mains glissèrent sur les flancs de Levi, sous sa chemise, avant de se placer sur son dos pour ramener son corps contre le sien. Cette fois, ce fut Eren qui amorça le baiser. Il fut doux, puis plus appuyé, rendant leur souffle haletant, et le jeune homme poussa un grognement rauque.

Sentant son excitation poindre, le brun s'arqua contre le corps du plus jeune, rejetant la tête en arrière en entrouvrant les lèvres en un gémissement étouffé.

Il se recula d'un souple mouvement du bassin et entreprit d'ouvrir le pantalon d'Eren pour libérer son sexe dressé, qu'il enserra de sa main avant de lui imprimer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

La tête d'Eren se mit à bourdonner, et il crut un instant s'évanouir sous les sensations qui le submergèrent. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour reprendre contenance, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer ce que le jeune homme vivait, qui menaçait de faire exploser son cœur contre ses côtes.

Des larmes de confusion emperlèrent ses yeux et des halètements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, incontrôlables. Tout à coup il repoussa Levi, les mains sur ses épaules.

L'autre se laissa faire, interrompant docilement ses gestes, et regarda le garçon d'un air appuyé, hypnotisant.

Le garçon aux yeux verts essaya de construire une pensée cohérente, mais avant d'avoir pu laisser venir la première, il se jeta sur l'homme, comme si leurs corps ne pouvaient se séparer plus que le temps d'un battement de cœur.

Il posa une main sur les reins de Levi et le fit basculer en arrière, tout doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le sol.

Eren se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, les mains de Levi attrapant sa nuque le poussant à approfondir le baiser. Puis sa langue se dirigea vers son cou, qu'il se mit à mordiller. L'homme lui griffa les épaules en se cambrant et gémissant de plaisir, ce qui fit frissonner le jeune homme. Il descendit sur le corps de Levi, laissant dans son sillage une pluie de baisers sur son torse dur, et entreprit de défaire à son tour son pantalon, tandis que les doigts agiles de Levi lui retiraient de nouveau son tee-shirt et son polo enfilés quelques instants auparavant.

Une fois tous les deux nus, ils suspendirent leurs mouvements pour se lancer mutuellement un regard concupiscent : d'un coté le brun, à la musculature fine et sèche, avait un corps svelte à la peau incroyablement douce. En face de lui, il admirait les traits volontaires, hâlés de son partenaire, au corps souple.

Brusquement, Levi se redressa et fit à son tour basculer Eren en position allongée, avant de lentement poser un genou de chaque coté de son corps et, tandis que les ongles du jeune homme s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ses hanches, il se laissa glisser sur le membre durci de son partenaire.

Le temps fut suspendu un instant lorsqu'Eren s'introduit en Levi d'un unique mouvement, qui les fit tous deux tressaillir. Leurs deux corps s'unirent passionnément, en parfait accord, et tandis que leurs mouvements s'accéléraient jusqu'aux portes de la jouissance finale, leurs voix se mêlèrent pour exprimer le paroxysme de leur plaisir partagé.

Levi s'écroula aux coté du jeune homme, et tous deux s'endormirent, vidés de leurs forces, se livrant sans retenue à un sommeil bienvenu.

Quelques heures plus tard, Levi ouvrit les yeux, ressentant une sensation étrangère : le jeune homme l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit puis s'était glissé à ses coté sous les draps avant de se rendormir, un bras protecteur maintenant le brun contre son torse.

Ce dernier leva la tête pour contempler le jeune homme.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais pour la première fois, il se dit que cela pourrait se passer autrement, que lui pourrait peut-être le comprendre….

Non.

L'homme était un monstre, et tout devait se passer comme à chaque fois, sans dévier du schéma, du plan.

Il soupira tout doucement, et se leva, toujours nu, sans réveiller le jeune homme qui dormait toujours à poings fermés.

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers sa petite cuisine, et en revint au moment même où Eren ouvrait les yeux.

Le garçon le fixa un instant, l'air perdu, quand soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage prit une teinte uniformément écarlate. Il se mit à bredouiller :

« Je… Enfin, tu…Vous ? Oh, peu importe ! On a… ? »

Il en était là de ses balbutiements quand il remarqua le regard réfrigérant de l'autre.

« Euh… Tout va bien ? »

Silence.

« Dégage, morveux » furent les seuls mots qui franchirent les lèvres retroussées de Levi, qui toisa froidement son amant.

Eren accusa le coup. Il eut l'impression que l'autre lui avait jeté un seau d'eau glacée au visage, et eut l'étrange sensation qu'un voile se déchirait devant ses yeux. Il se dit que c'était tout aussi bien, et se rhabilla sans demander son reste avant de déguerpir.

_Il est fou,_ se dit-il. _Bah, de toute façon, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête ! Non seulement je ne le connais pas, mais en plus il a au moins dix ans de plus que moi… Et c'est un mec, putain ! Un mec, avec le même matos que moi entre les jambes !_

Sur ces pensées, des images précises lui revinrent en tête, et le jeune homme pressa le pas, sentant le désir poindre de nouveau et s'insultant copieusement.

Il venait de dormir plus de trois heures, sans compter les heures d'avant, et pourtant il se sentait harassé, son corps paraissait aussi lourd que du plomb à mesure qu'il avançait.

Pendant ce temps, Levi s'assit sur son lit, et sortit de derrière son dos le couteau qu'il avait ramené de la cuisine et qu'il avait tenu caché le long de sa hanche…

Il le posa à ses cotés, avant de poser son visage dans ses paumes, les coudes sur les genoux.

_Je suis foutu cette fois, j'ai manqué de courage, et ça me retombera dessus, j'en suis certain ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce gamin semble si innocent dans son sommeil ? Non, je me raconte des histoires, j'en ai tout simplement marre de tout ça… Que ça s'arrête avec lui est préférable, je n'aurai plus à continuer._

Une larme unique commença à dévaler sa joue, mais fut balayée presque aussitôt d'un geste rageur.

_Il faut que je l'appelle._

Levi se releva et saisit son téléphone, avant de composer le seul numéro de son propre répertoire.

« Erwin ? C'est moi… Je suis dans la merde. »

**XOXOXOXO**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaît ! **

**Depuis mars c'est la galère pour moi mais je m'accroche ! Désolée pour la (longue) attente, et merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me donnent l'envie d'avancer ! Je suis assez lente mais je ne vous oublie pas, et vos commentaires m'encouragent à poursuivre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez cette fois !  
J'étais partie sur un truc totalement différent à la base mais j'ai eu pas mal d'idées et finalement ça va dévier pas mal du plan initial…**

**La scène de sexe ErenXLevi est très crue, je ne sais pas si ça en dérangera certains ou plaira à d'autres, dites-le moi en commentaire !**

**A bientôt et joyeux Halloween ! ^**


End file.
